The Heart of a Gencia
by eris hanaka
Summary: Every fangirl dreamed, even once, to visit the world s that the characters they love lived. But what if it did happen? What would a fangirl ever do? Mess up the story of course! Especially if she's an Axel fangirl! AxelXOC
1. Prologue

A hooded figure appeared in a dark alley out of the shadows and disappeared at once as the moonlight shines toward his position. He started to walk, his pace unusually fast and silent.

He was in a hurry; it will be dawn soon and light shall give away who he was. Time was running out. Sora will be awake very soon. He arrived at what seemed to be a ruined inn. He clutched his cloak tighter for security and proceeded inside, not even knocking at the door.

---

The sun rose radiantly that morning but Rui isn't particularly happy about it.

She got up grudgingly and looked up in the mirror. Her blue locks fall in about one thousand places and her eyes seem to droop every other second. She needed a new alarm clock. The sun was way too early. She rummaged her drawers and finally found her brush. She combed and tamed it for ten freaking minutes. As she finished combing her hair, she washed her face and looked once more in the mirror.

She looked and felt better now. Her hair was tamed and falls gracefully to her waist. Her light blue eyes were piercing and didn't droop anymore. She smiled at her image for a second before departing.

---

Fulgencia is described to be peaceful, simple and tranquil to live. Lazy sceneries adorned the place and inhabitants were always merry. Rui was particularly bored at it.

She started going around and examined every shops of what was new in the tenth month of the year... which was equally boring as all days at this boring world.

Really now, why would she be stuck here?

When she was finally bored to death at the village square, she would go out and stay in the woods and practice her fighting skills. Her weapon resembles of a Kwan Dao. 'But why would I need it?' she asked herself after her fifth sparring session. She was sitting by a tree for shade. She looked at her reflection in a river close by. It was... too calm and soothing to the eyes. There was no hint of danger. It's like no one wants this world to be in any danger.

She sighed and began to pity herself. There was nothing to satisfy her longing heart. And her heart was two since yesterday. Her emotions were always doubled. Mortal Guardians, like her grandmother, are always like that. If only something will come.

If only she could get away at the Door...

---

The hooded figure finally came out of the inn. In his face was a slight smile. The purpose he came for was done satisfactorily. He may wait for a while for Kingdom Hearts to be his but this can make his plan closer than ever before.

And the only thing he would only need to do now is to have the heart - The heart of a Gencia.

---

A/N: This ones finished at a day. Short, I know. Its later chapters are longer. Rate and message! Please?

1. Fulgencia is of Latin origin, and its meaning is "glowing, giving off light".2. The girl's name Rui \rui\ is pronounced ROO-ee. It is of Japanese origin, and its meaning is "tears; affection".


	2. In Memory Card One File Three

A/N: Second chapter. Enjoy!

---

After taking a bath, Yu Halili quickly went to her room and started to fix herself. She combed her hair until it was completely tamed, blow-dried it, and tied it in a half-ponytail. She dressed in a black cycling shorts and white shirt to match. With one final glance at the mirror, she went outside her room and dashed towards the living room.

She quickly grabbed the ps2 console and propped the kh2 disc at the player.

Yes, that was daily routine when it comes to playing Kingdom Hearts. She smiled at the very thing that gives her happiness.

_New Game..._

_Load Game..._

She clicked the latter and picked Memory Card One. It was solely for her KH purposes and every slot available was bits of cut-scene archives. She selected slot eight. It was the file where one will find Axel's last appearance.

She huddled herself and stared intently at the screen like it was her breath. She mouthed the words Axel said like she saw it countless time, which is exactly true. A tear trickled to her cheek as she saw her favorite character disappear into nothingness.

She wasn't really sure why, but she felt really sorry for the guy. She cursed Sora for not doing anything and can't even defeat the Dusks, when he could defeat 1000 heartless. She wiped her tear and reset it once more and continued to play. And this time, she change it to slot three.

She was supposed to be somewhere in Coliseum, about to play and defeat Demyx for the first time. But as she started, it crashed and somewhat gave a different scene.

A hooded figure appeared of what it seemed to be Traverse Town. He went inside in one of the houses. A white light blurred the vision and then resumed to the supposed-to-be scene. But right now, she is totally confused of what happened.

Two hours later though, finally in Timeless River, she stopped playing and turned it off.

With nothing else to do, she went inside her room and started to go surfing the net and gathering once more pictures of the KH crew, 70% of it: Axel.

~ Night ~

Dinner was done and she changed in her pajamas. All her folks are now asleep. Careful not to make any noise, she went outside.

The stars are out and were glistening beautifully. She thought about it for a while. She knew stars are hot balls of gas in the solar system… but somehow she has this feeling like this is KH and there are worlds waiting to be discovered. She shook her head. Her mind is getting weirder by the second.

In fact, she wouldn't be surprised if she started getting illusions.

Finally, she went back to her room and went to bed. She fell asleep singing these words:

Late at night when all the world is sleeping.

I stay up and think of you.

And I wish on a star,

that somewhere you are.

Thinking of me too.

---

~ Somewhere [and maybe, _Sometime_] ~

Rui looked cautiously at the lake. It was emitting a rather strange light. It was nothing like it, so uncommon... so unusual. But she didn't felt any fear.

She was ready for it.

This could be the start of a new adventure.

---

Yu woke up in the middle of the night, cursing on whoever woke her. It was a nice dream and was cut short at the climax. She opened your eyes and saw a strange portal of white light; a woman step out of it. She had blue hair and eyes and had a pale skin. She spoke in voice like ripples of water.

"I have come for you, Yu Halili."

---

A/N: Yeah, it's still short. But hey, updates are quick since this story is already complete. I'll just revise it. Yu is not an error. It is really the girl's name. Reviews are welcome!


	3. Ended up in the Darkness

Yu looked mesmerized at the glowing figure. She rubbed her eyes once more just to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She couldn't believe it. "Aaah! Ghost!" she screamed frantically. She huddled cowardly at the stack of pillows in her bed and tried to close her eyes at the blinding light.

However, the figure merely smiled and extended her arm. She looked so trustworthy, serene and sure of herself that Yu will accept her hand. Yu looked at her in fear. But the fear lessened, as she felt rather relaxed at her presence. She grabbed she hair and started to twist it. She couldn't blame herself for that action... she was so confused at the moment.

Who wouldn't be?

"Who are you?" She finally asked the million dollar question.

"That is of no importance," is what the figure replied. Ripples of water flashed through Yu's mind at the sound of her voice. "But I can let you trust me." Yu tilt her head in curiosity. She doesn't have much trust in her friends, let alone from a complete stranger. Yes, that's what she is. She may have many friends but she prefers to be loner, thinking of impossible fantasies that no one really believes in.

"How?" Yu hear herself ask. Maybe this could be the start...

"One word," the figure replied. "Sora."

The start of an adventure... Yu looked at her in daze. How does she know she loves Kingdom Hearts? Strangers don't usually know that, let alone a weird ghost that's still not hurting her. But by that word, Yu felt a tug right there in her. She could trust her...

Yu took a step forward. "Yu?" It was her mom calling her. Herr heart thumped rapidly. This is it; Now or Never.

"Choose," the figure whispered.

Out of seconds, Yu dive in to her bed and quickly grabbed the photo album she kept beside her pillow. It was always her refuge and it just didn't seem right to leave it. She grabbed the girl's hand and off she went to the bright portal.

She ended up in a white space. The figure walked over to her and gave her a cloak. It was white and very light in her hands. "Wear this until you find some descent clothes," the figure said smiling. She suddenly looked at herself. Of course, she was still in her green pajamas. She smiled helplessly and gratefully took it. On how it fit perfectly on her, she didn't slip the subject.

"Ok, why am I here?" Yu asked, half of it, to herself. "Am I dreaming?"

The figure shook her head. "You are not dreaming, lady Yu. You are here for a purpose; A purpose to change the future."

"I don't get it," Yu interrupted peevishly.

"I wanted at least to change one file," the figure began to explain. "I've seen a hero in that dimension and I want him to at least be happy even just once. And I chose you since I know very well you'll carry it at your best effort."

"Let me get this straight," she said, crossing her arms and started to concentrate. "I'm here for your request that I should change something in Kingdom Hearts 2."

She nodded in agreement. "I knew you would get it right away."

"But wait," Yu interrupted. "That would totally change everything! Fan girls could change and KH is at stake. What if they don't like the effect?"

"They wouldn't know," she replied. "Because this only happens in file three." Yu looked at her in bewilderment. It didn't made any sense if it only happened to one file but the figure in front of her felt as though it would make a difference in the world. But she did dream a lot hanging out with them. The KH crew. If this is the only way, then... there's no turning back.

"Ok, I'll go," she said.

She smiled gratefully at her. Then she turned around and summoned a pale blue portal. "Remember," she warned her. "You are here not as an Earthling anymore. You should not make them think this is just a game. Go with the flow until it is time. And tell them that your name is Rui, the bearer of the Gencia's Heart; A citizen from Fulgencia. You can only tell your name to the people you truly trust. Now go!" Yu barely comprehended everything she said, bid her farewell and disappeared in the portal.

Darkness started to envelop Yu's body and then suddenly, she felt herself falling fast. She screamed, fearing at the prospect of her fall. But it seemed to slow down as she penetrated deeper into the darkness. Finally, she landed gracefully of what seemed to be solid ground. She first checked if her body is still intact – relief that it still is was. Then, she started to walk forward. Of what it seemed to be five antagonizing minutes, she spotted a cloaked figure passed its way. Being a KH fan girl, Yu know it is either Riku or one of the Organization members. Being her, she tried to catch up to him, curiosity getting the better of her.

"Hey! Wait up!" she called at the figure. He turned to her direction and stopped. When she is finally at talking distance, she leaned over to him to look for any sins of identity. A strand of silver hair. "Riku?" Yu said in amazement. She couldn't believe she is standing in front of a hot guy she once liked.

"Do I know you?" he asked.

"No. I am Yu- Rui. It's Rui," she stuttered. She almost said her name. 'Gotta remember that instruction,' she made a mental note.

"Ok. Rui, how did you know it's me?" he said. He took off his hood and showed the face of Xehanort. Yu mentally slapped her head. Of course he is still like that throughout the game. It was the very main reason why he isn't showing himself to Sora. Now she has to think of something reasonable to explain her psychic answer.

Then she thought of the next best thing.

"I'm a Gencia, and that's the only explanation for it." In truth, her answer also didn't make any sense to her but she has to cling with it for the time being. Riku seemed a bit unsatisfied with her answer but he didn't press it on further, which was a relief.

Yu felt really comfortable toward Riku. No sooner than she realized, she found herself talking to Riku every secret she has, including those she would rather not tell to her friends. He was a good listener to all her stories. No wonder to her now, Sora wanted his company. Of course, she wasn't the only one who did the talking. It seems Riku did too find it comfortable to talk to Yu. Of course, half of his life she already knew due to being a gamer addict. But the other half, his feelings, and dreams - it led her to oblivion. She never thought about it. Riku is a wonderful guy. He is good company. Yu talked for what it seemed like hours of pure joy. It may have been darkness all over, but she could feel the light erupting from herself and Riku. Even as Xehanort in form, Yu still sees him as Riku.

"Tell me. When will you come out of the dark?" he asked suddenly. His hand moved its way to her. Yu looked at those beautiful eyes. Yes, they are quite mesmerizing. She pondered for a moment before realizing she really has no idea how to get out.

"No idea," she said, this time talking.

He laughed. "Do you want it now?"

"Well if I could, I would." Yu touched his cheek. Light blurred his face to her eyes for seconds and it came to reality. His face as Riku is visible. She was shocked at the result. Riku might have notice it since he moved his occupied hands to his cheek.

"I am me," he said rather more to himself. He looked at her confusion. "Who are you really Rui?" But Yu was already lost in thoughts.

What is she exactly in this dimension? Yu knew very well she is a Filipina, a citizen in the Philippines. But right now, she wasn't sure of what she is. 'Am I a Nobody?' She quickly placed her free hand over her chest. There's a heart all right. Then what is she? 'A gencia,' her mind answered automatically. 'But what is a Gencia?' Yu insisted on the thought. 'That is for you to find out.'

Yu let go of her touch to his cheek and he instantly turned back to his Xehanort look. She felt rather awkward at the current point. However, Riku seemed to be unfazed of what happened and walked away about three steps. He created a portal of darkness. He looked over to her and held out his hands.

"I'll take you to somewhere."

Seeing there wasn't anything to do now, she took his hand and both of them disappeared in the Darkness.

---

Yu ended up in...

"The World that Never was," she said, knowing the place all too well. She went as far as that in the game.

Riku looked rather taken back. "This isn't right. It's supposed to be Hollow Bastion. Why did we end up here?"

Feeling rather cautious, he summoned his keyblade (way to the dawn) and prepared for an attack. Knowing all too well what would happen, Yu held on tightly the album, miraculously still in her hands. Sure enough, heartless started to appear and attacked both of them. Yu went near to Riku for protection. She doesn't have to be an obsessed Riku fan not to do it. He is after all, the only one with a weapon between them.

"I can't keep this up," he said breathing heavily. He's starting to get tired.

"There's too many of them," Yu said. She gasped in fright as Riku fell to the floor. This is it. She covered her eyes using the album, afraid of what will happen next.

---

**Riku's P.O.V.**

I was finally conscious. My eyes fluttered open and tried to stand up. My body was so tired due to the fight...

The fight! Rui! I looked around and saw no trace of her. Where could she be? Guilt started to envelope my being. If anything happens to her, I am the one to blame. And to think I'm starting to fall for her...

-end of POV-

---

"Is she still alive?"

"She would have been better if you didn't send so many heartless."

"I swear I didn't see her! I only saw a guy!"

The voices were so familiar. Yu knew it belonged to two Organization members but couldn't make out whom in particular. She finally decided to open her eyes. There were two men she had no idea would go together. "You're finally awake, Angelcake" Xigbar said.

"Welcome to Organization XIII!" piped Demyx.

A/N: Ok. Chapter 3 is finished. I want to clear something before I finish this though; Axel will like make his first appearance in like Chapter eight or so. I'm planning it to be 8 since it's his number. Have faith! This is a great story! Review!


	4. When Two Different Members Unite

"Angelcake?" Yu asked, rubbing her head with her right hand.

"You are Angelcake," Xigbar smirked.

"You know her?" Demyx asked amazed.

"No," she answered. "I am not Angelcake -"

"Then it's Angel"

"I am not Angel-whatever. I am Rui," she replied, the last part carefully uttered. She is still not used to her alias. It seemed distant and very un-Yu. And before they could say anything, she took the opportunity to amaze them. "You're Xigbar, number two, the Freeshooter. You are the second in command next to Xemnas, the superior," she said rather smugly, pointing at the senior of the two. "Demyx, number nine and the melodious nocturne. Controls the element of water and uses a sitar as a weapon," she continued continued, pointing at the gawking Demyx.

The two members looked at the fangirl in amazement and bewilderment. It is very unusual to find a girl lying somewhere in there world and already knew so much about them. All the while, Yu was fighting the incoming laughing fit due to their ridiculous faces.

Finally, she can't hold it anymore. Yu burst out laughing and fell on to the bed once more. "You should have seen your faces! Priceless," she choked between laughs. She sighed tiredly and smiled goofily at them.

After the information sunk into Demyx, he joined in her laughter and plainly asked. "How did you know? Have we met before?"

"No," she replied. "I just know you guys, that's all."

"Weird, as it may seem," Xigbar said, "but very amusing nonetheless. Just as I expect to my Angel."

"Your angel? I am no one's" Yu retorted. She wasn't really annoyed at the guy. She did find him very interesting when playing the game. He is a strong fighter and hard to beat. Because of that, she has deep respect to him before.

Xigbar laughed at her remark. "Whatever, you can't make me. That will be your nickname, Angel!" he continued to smirk at Yu's face. She waved the statement off.

Demyx jumped suddenly into the bed. "Rui! Do you want to stay here for a while? We love you to be our company," he began to explain rather shyly. He looked at her expectantly.

"Why," Yu asked suddenly. She mentally slapped her head again for such a stupid question. Now they would think she doesn't like the idea. Yu, after all, loves the Organization XIII best. Demyx looked uneasily to the floor, thinking with all his might how to convince her.

"You see, Angel, this castle has been rather quiet nowadays," Xigbar began as he sat beside her, all hint of sarcasm gone. "Since the day one of our members left."

"Oh yeah," she replied quietly, "Roxas." They looked at her in bewilderment for knowing such a confidential file.

"How did you - "

"Same reasons how I knew your names," she replied nonchalantly. "And I also know about Xaldin, Vexen, Lexeaus, Zexion, Saїx, Luxord, Marluxia and Larxene" Both Demyx and Xigbar smirked at her. She looked at them questioningly.

"You missed someone," Demyx said.

"Who?"

"Number VIII."

Yu gasped in fright. How could she not remember her favorite pyro? "Axel," she said quietly. Xigbar nodded in mock solemnity.

Axel... That made her think. The figure hasn't really told her in particular what was her mission. Changing history? To whom? And also, can that thing actually help these nobodies that she holds dear? Or Sora will still send them in the darkness for eternity? Yu was so absorbed at these questions. She wanted them to regain there hearts, to become a true being once and for all. Or maybe at least, some of them...

"Rui?"

"Hmm?" Yu looked at Demyx.

"Did you think about it?" Demyx looked at her face.

"Oh," she said. They probably thought she was thinking about their proposal. Maybe... at the time being until she finally find out what is her purpose... "Ok." Demyx cheered and hugged her tightly for a brief moment. When he finally let go, Yu was blushing. It's the first time a guy actually hugged her.

---

**Xigbar's P.O.V.**

What is this feeling? It seemed like my whole self is... how should I describe it? Renewing? Reviving? I haven't noticed it before when I was talking to her. But when I quieted myself and started to watch her and Demyx, I'm finally starting to realize there is something going on...

It's this feeling I thought I forgot...

The feeling of wholeness... Not a Nobody anymore...

Did she ever mention who is she actually?

-end of POV-

---

Yu didn't notice Xigbar's change of actions. Demyx started to run out of the room. Yu started to follow. The freeshooter snapped out of his daze and realized what she was trying to do.

"No wait! Angel, you can't go outside," he pulled her towards him. She ended up in his arms. Xigbar let her go and made her look at him straight in his eye (duh! only one!). He didn't notice her heating up because of his sudden gesture. "You can't go outside running around. Only I and Demyx know of your presence here at the castle. Xemnas might do something to you when he found out you're not a Nobody and knows too much about us." Yu was quite taken back at his tone of seriousness. Apparently, Xigbar had already thought this out.

'They must really want my company for even disobeying a direct order from Xemnas,' she thought. But that is not why she is here. Maybe... just maybe... that is her purpose here: joining Organization XIII and helping them reclaim their hearts. The figure did say she wanted something to change. 'But not that big,' Yu argued with herself. 'When I do that, the whole storyline will blow up! And I've already made a close friendship with Riku. Arrrgh! I hate thinking!' Yu looked away at Xigbar's eye and walked by the bed and sat on it.

"Then where will I stay? In this room? I'd get bored and die out of boredom!" she said. "C'mon, you two are bound to be sent on a mission and I'll be left here!"

"Ah, but Angel," Xigbar said. "You forgot? Or you don't know?" She looked at him confused and he summoned a black portal. She mentally slapped herself for the third time at this rate for being so forgetful.

'What kind of fangirl am I?' she scolded yourself. "Of course," she muttered. "You can do that."

"Finally satisfied?" he asked. Yu thought about it and came up with an idea.

You grinned madly. "Can I ask a request?" she asked sweetly.

Xigbar chuckled. "Anything for Angelcake."

You smiled evilly. "Great! Here's what I wanted you to do..."

**Demyx's P.O.V.**

I ran like crazy out of the room due to the fact I totally forgot I was summoned by Xemnas at his room. I went upstairs and finally reached to his room. I instantly opened the door without knocking and bowed my head at the superior. "I'm sorry I'm late."

"And why are you late?"

"I was at the ground floor, sir."

"You could have summoned a portal here."

I looked at him peevishly. "Right." I could tell he is angry. He may be not showing any emotions but I knew him all to well. I took my usual seat.

"Did he come back?"

"Yes sir," I replied. I almost slipped that he brought a girl. He can't know Rui's presence. "We sent some heartless but apparently he left quickly." I began to explain, letting those little lies slip my tongue. I am used to it.

"We?" Xemnas asked.

"Me and Xigbar," I hastily replied. He nodded.

"You are dismissed." I sighed in relief. I summoned this time a portal and emerge at the front door of my room.. I opened the door and found no one. Odd… where are they? I looked over and still there's no one. Where could they be? I walked a few paces and the door instantly closed. I turned towards it and started to get cold feet.

I looked once again forward.

AAaaahhhh! A ghost!

Then laughter.

What the –

"You should have seen you face!" Xigbar choked in between breathes.

Rui was in there too. "T...o...t...a...l...l...y... funny!"

Mental Note: Never under any circumstances go inside my room when Xigbar and Rui is left alone.

-end of POV-

Yu continued to laugh on the floor. Demyx seemed to be a good sport and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry Dem," she half-apologized. "I just can't resist the temptation."

"Dem?" He said.

"Demyx," she answered. "Don't you want Dem?"

"Nah. It's ok. Dem's fine."

"How about Demmy if I'm hyper?" she randomly asked.

Demyx laughed. "As long as it is comprehensible." Yu smiled in delight.

Then she turned towards Xigbar. "What if I called you Xig or Xiggy?"

"No problem. As long as you're ok with Angel," he replied. Yu glared at him. Of all names, that! It's so common! But if that would let her... then...

"Ok, you win," she said in defeat. At that time, her stomach gave the signal to grumble loudly. She laughed. "I'm hungry."

"Me too," Demyx said. "I'll get food!"

"Wow! room service!" she said. Demyx summoned another portal and disappeared. Yu looked at Xigbar and he looked back.

"Oh, and no more surprises if you want your food to be palatable," Demyx said reappearing and then disappeared once more.

Xigbar sighed. "He learns quickly."

"Amen," she said, agreeing.

"So what do you want to do?" he asked.

"I want to go to your room," she said out of the blue.

He smiled. "All right. But promise you won't be surprised." she nodded, not really comprehending what he said.

Yu gasped. Xigbar's room is definitely not like Demyx. Of what was in Demyx' is shades of blue and water. It was its main theme. But Xigbar was different. Maybe seniority has its advantage. His was bigger and with more grandeur. There was a corner full of target dummies, all been hit by a bull's eye.

"Can you teach me how to shoot?" she asked in awe.

Xigbar laughed. "Now why would a girl want that?"

"No reason. Please!" He nodded. Yu cheered and hugged him briefly. Both of them walked there and practiced on the shooting. She never had any experience at throwing anything saves for the pillows if whenever she's pissed at Earth. But this is not like pillows. No. Heavy is an understatement. All of Xigbar's practice weapons weigh four pounds a piece. She held it in both hands of what weighs like 10 pounds. Xigbar noticed her problem and decided to help. He grabbed her burden in a way, she still has the aim. Only, he was the one carrying it in one arm.

"How did you do that?" she asked in amazement.

"Gravity," he explained in one word. Somehow, he already grasped the concept that she know about them. Yu knew perfectly well that Xigbar's element is Gravity.

'No wonder all his things are heavy! It didn't matter. He can make it like feather weight,' she thought. At their practice, Xigbar taught her how to aim, shoot and do it quickly. All the while, he made sure the weapon is light for her, making it slightly heavier as she starts to get used at its weight.

"I think I did it!" she said, finally hitting the bull's eye for the third time in twenty times.

"Keep that up and you'll be Angel to and through." Before she tried to comprehend the statement, Demyx appeared. He looked beat.

"I thought you were gone. Please next time give me a warning you'll switch rooms," he said feebly. She nodded rather guiltily. Yu totally forgot.

Food was instantly gone after a few minutes. Guess the three were VERY hungry. Yu was very happy right know. She enumerated in her mind what happened during the day: 1] she met this weird figure that sent her in her favorite game. 2] She met Riku and got to know him. 3] She met Xigbar and Demyx and it seemed she'll stay with them for a while, for the time being when she hasn't figure out what is her purpose. Her attention snapped toward the two who started a conversation.

"So what did you when I was away?" Demyx asked.

"Teach Angel how to aim and shoot."

"Now why would you teach her how to fight?! She's too young-"

"I'm fourteen, thank you very much," she snapped, annoyed at his overprotective actions. "Besides," she added, seeing his worried look. "I was the one who requested it."

"Then do you want me to teach you how to play a sitar?" he asked, brightening up, a faint blush on his face. 'Kawaii!' Yu thought, 'Demyx is so cute. Though Axel is cuter...'

"I would love that! When will we start?"

"Anytime you say it." Yu hugged him tightly and let go after a while. He was smiling at her. And involuntarily, she let out a yawn.

"Seems like Angel is sleepy," Xigbar teased.

"I should go now," Demyx said, getting up Xigbar's bed. Yu also started to get up but Xigbar stopped her once more.

"Hold on Angel. You'll be staying here for the night," he said, holding both of her shoulders.

"Why?"

"You've seen my room right?" Demyx called back, now by the door. "There's no room for you to sleep in."

Then he left without another word. "Tomorrow is a big day and you should sleep," Xigbar said. "I'll be the one who will join you." Yu gave him a confusing look so he continued. "Your clothes. You can't wear that forever. Use Larxene's cloak until we buy something descent."

'So Xigbar will show me around,' she thought. 'Too bad it's not Demyx...' She sighed tiredly and looked at the direction of Xigbar. He was leaving also. "Where are you going?"

"That is not for you to find out," he replied and left.

Better start catching some Zzzz's Yu looked at the room once more. There was a couch that seemed a nice spot to sleep in. There is no way she would sleep with Xigbar. Yu started to walk toward it. A cabinet stopped her, catching her attention. She opened the first drawer: some guns.

Second Drawer: Papers with missions written on it.

Third Drawer: Some bunch of -- Yu could swear her heart stopped. Who would ever think Xigbar draws?!

There were sketches of scenery never seen in the game. It was drawn in many views but it seemed to be in the same place. Yu looked for other drawings. Another minute passed. There was a sketch, framed and facing on the wrong side. She grabs hold of it and looked. It was a drawing of a woman. She was very pretty, looking in her sixteen years of age. She has long hair, going to her waist and wore a beautiful smile. She was sitting on an open field. It was a wonderful portrait and seemed so real, KH-wise. Yu peered to it more closely, taking in any more details.

A thought hung lifeless in her head. Who is she? What is her connection to Xigbar? Or is she just some drawing of Xigbar's ideal girl? Faint footsteps came in.

Yu quickly put everything in the cabinet and dashed at the couch and pretend to sleep. The door opened and Xigbar finally entered the room. He looked real tired. She tried to relax her body, not very sure if Xigbar know such thing if a person is asleep or not. He seemed not to notice her irregular breathing. He looked at her position. He frowned.

"She should have taken the bed," he said to himself. "She seemed pretty uncomfortable there." 'No thank you,' she replied in your thoughts. Minutes passed by quickly and she finally fell asleep.

---

A/N: Sorry for making Xigbar too OOC (out of character). But I think this is him having a heart. Meh. Whatever. Review!


	5. A Day with Demyx

**Xigbar's P.O.V.**

Mission: Report at early dawn at Twilight Town to inspect on Axel's progress in Roxas's memory.

The parchment Xemnas gave was still on my bed. Man, that guy can make my day totally crash. So Angel would not see me for the time being.

Pity.

Xemnas - you'd think he suspects something. I hope not. Rui would be in great danger in the Superior finds out about a Gencia's Heart looming around the castle. Gencia.

Where did I heard that before? Zexion might have mentioned it... Pity I won't get to know it now.

What is this feeling anyway? Pity? Nobodies can't feel pity? Angel... no, Rui... you are one special girl.

I just hope you should stay forever...

-end of POV-

---

A figure appeared in a dim-lighted room. He was in black cloak, his head covered in a hood. He looked around, staring hard at the dark. But it wasn't very long before he found what he was looking for...

"Good morning Rui!" came a deafening voice. Yu bolted upright with eyes already wide open.

Now, due to certain situations that Demyx was practically in front of her face, her head totally crashed his. Yu was too much in shock to notice the pain that's been throbbing at her skull. Demyx sure is not disturbed at that notice.

"Ow, Ow, Ow," he whined, rubbing his forehead vigorously. He stood up and continued to rub his head. It must have been a hard head-but.

"What are you doing here?!" she practically screamed. No, she was not a morning person.

She looked at her current position. Bed. Odd. She distinctively remembered she took the couch to give Xigbar the bed. She is, after all, just a guest. Then a really horrible, bad idea came to her mind.

"Why in the name of Kingdom Hearts I am here?!" Her eyes went wide and clutched the existing blanket tight. Demyx finally stopped rubbing his head and looked at her in bewilderment.

"Chill Rui. Xigbar said to me he can't take you out due to an urgent mission." Yu frowned at what he said. She was looking forward for a bit of outside atmosphere. And maybe in the process get to see Axel. "So I'll be doing the escorting." She looked at him. He looked really pleased with himself.

Yu couldn't help but giggle. "Anything else Xigbar mention, Dem?"

He shrugged. "There's one: He carried you to bed at early morning since you seem to be very uncomfortable at the couch. He said no one would sleep in there anymore." Then he looked at her, longing for an explanation.

She ignored his stare. 'Xigbar's not so bad... He treated me like an angel.

Note to self: tell to the fans out there Xig's a good company... and I mean really good company.'

---

Yu went in the bathroom to fix herself, though there wasn't much to fix. Her clothes are from one of the members of the organization which Xigbar stow with great pleasure. It fit her nicely and somehow, she strongly suspect it was once belonged to either Zexion or Roxas. Yu didn't asked about it though. With one last brush with her untied hair, she proceeded to Demyx's room via portal.

Demyx brought in breakfast, pancakes. Yu spend then the next one hour deciding which world to go.

"Rui," Demyx sighed. "You do the choosing. I really don't mind." She thought about it. She always dreamt Axel will be her company at Twilight town if there would ever came a time. She didn't want Hollow Bastion at the mere fact Leon and the others are there [not that she doesn't like them] and Disney worlds are out of the question.

---

"Well Rui?"

Then she finally got it. "I want to go to Traverse Town if that's ok."

---

"Hurry up, Rui!"

Yu quickened her pace as he urged her to keep up with the crowd.

Traverse Town had been exceptionally crowded. She held on Demyx's outstretched hand and finally out of the crowd. Traverse Town, as expected, don't really care the get up of other people. They seem to be used to foreign folks going in and out of their world.

'Thank goodness the Nobodies still haven't attacked this world,' she thought in relief. Yu couldn't bear people looking at her in fear just wearing the Organization cloak. Demyx led her to a small store. It was un-crowded, much to your delight. Much to your 'undelight', they were only selling --

"Dresses," she finished her thought aloud.

Demyx laughed. "Yeah, I think Xigbar is right about the one you'll look cute in a dress."

A thought hit her. The girl in the picture was wearing a dress. Can that be...

"Rui! Try this one!" Demyx picked up a rather pink dress with white frills at the bottom. It was sleeveless and three inches above the knee. Yu blushed.

Keeping a straight expression, she grabs hold of the dress and tried not to rip it apart. She put it back to where Demyx got it and looked at him with an Anime vein on her head.

"No," you said, shivering in annoyance, "let's keep out of pink and fluffy." Demyx seemed to understand he just hit something personal. He grinned sheepishly and grabbed hold of another dress. Yu sighed in exparation. It was loads better save for its backless issue.

Demyx kept on suggesting random dresses, apparently too occupied to check if she would even like it. There were dresses that she doubt she can walk on in comfort, dresses that she personally think it is only suited for night time. Yu needed something she can travel on and comfortable enough to sleep in. She looked over to other dresses but all she gives them is a frown. She never tried any of them; since she is pretty sure it wouldn't look good on her. She was looking at the tenth section when Demyx threw another dress. She was starting to get annoyed.

"Demyx, if you just keep throwing random dresses at me, I'll be sure to throw you," She threatened, going eye to eye to the Melodious Nocturne.

"Sorry for the randomness but this time, I'll think you'll like it." Yu finally glanced at the dress he last threw at her. It was knee-length, plain as she likes, and no frills visible. What's more, it was cream yellow.

'Pity it's spaghetti-strapped. I could do with a long sleeve if the weather gets cold,' she mentally took note.

"Well?" Demyx peered.

"Huh?"

"Aren't you going to try it if it fits or not?" Before she could even protest, he pushed her to the fitting room. "You won't come out unless I see you try it!"

Yu wanted to scream in protest but thought better of it that he won't listen. Her head hurt a lot from all that's been happening.

'First, I got sent by a total stranger and now this. Being a fan girl is a lot harder than I thought.'

She sighed heavily in defeat. She is going to wear it whether she likes it or not. Demyx made sure of it.

"Now?"

"No."

"Will you hurry up?"

Yu groaned. Actually, she was already dressed. And it did look good. But she didn't want Demyx to get that smug expression on his face when she would say she likes it. She was looking at herself in the mirror when he shouted again.

"Now?!"

She sighed heavily; No use to keep him waiting anyway. She opened the door and looked at him for any signs of nonverbal comments.

"I thing it looks good on you. And with that white cloak of yours, I think the sleeveless issue is solved," he said, eyeing her from head to toe. There was a small smile playing his lips but she decided to ignore it. Demyx paid for the dress and they finally went outside. It seemed less crowded right now. "Where do you want to go now?" he asked.

Yu looked at him confused. He sighed at her. "Rui, you do the choosing, I do the escorting, ok? So where do you want to go next?" She thought for a while. In her journey, she may meet big trouble. She would need weapons, for protection as well as for fighting. But what?

'Let's see,' she thought, enumerating her experience. 'I don't know how to fight properly, yet. But Xigbar taught me how to aim. So I need a long-range weapon for the time being...'

"Well?"

She looked at him. "Let's go to some store where I can find a weapon."

"Why?"

"I need to protect myself when I travel to different worlds," she explained, stating the obvious.

He looked crestfallen. "So you're not hanging with us very long?"

'Crap,' she thought. 'I forgot to tell them my purpose for being here.'

"No, Demyx, sorry. I'll be going away," she said rather guiltily. "But don't worry;" she added holding his hands, "I'll visit often." He smiled sadly.

"So what weapon do you have in mind?" The two continued walking by the second district when he asked her that question. She stopped to think about it. She never really had any experience in fighting, if she wouldn't count Xigbar's teaching how to aim.

Hmm, that's a good hint.

"Rui?"

"A crossbow?" she suggested.

Demyx laughed. "I don't think so. It's too bulky and you won't summon it like us."

"Oh, yeah..." she trailed on. "Kunais?"

"Larxene's weapon?" he said uncomfortably. "I don't know… that weapon gives me the creeps."

"Why?"

He shrugged involuntarily. "At some time, she aimed that at me and I would have been hurt if it weren't for Roxas intervening. She's on her sadistic tantrums back then."

'And I like her for being a stand up at the group. How ironic!' Yu looked at him reassuringly. "Don't worry Dem. I won't use it to hurt people. I would only use it to defend myself."

The weapon shop was pretty much like a typical hardware store. It had the atmosphere of creeping you out that someone is watching.

As they entered it, they immediately split up. Demyx went straight to the counter while she went to each aisle to look at their merchandise. There were all kinds of weapons anyone could recognize in the game, save for the keyblade - Sora's weapon.

There were chakrams, though not that good like Axel's. There was also a good deal of crossbows, swords which greatly reminded you of Sephiroth's though not that long, nunchuks, staffs, shields, lances and scythes. There were also accessories available that you suspected Leon once bought here. All except Demyx's sitar, Xemnas's weapon and Luxord's cards were to be seen.

As she continued gazing at the products, Demyx came by with a disappointed look on his face. "Sorry Rui. I was reminded that Larxene already bought the whole package deal of it. Apparently, she's also paranoid."

"It's okay. Let's just go to somewhere else." The two went outside the shop and continued to walk around. For a while, Demyx had been exceptionally quiet at the whole time. She decided to break the silence then.

"Dem?"

"Uh, Rui. Can we go somewhere I want?"

She looked at him surprised. "Of course! We're not doing anything."

---

Yu was gasping for breath as they continued running for a long time. She lost track of where her current position is. Demyx stopped and looked around confused.

"Are...we...there...yet?" she asked in between breaths.

"No," he replied casually, still looking distant. "Another run or so. We really need to be there before afternoon."

Yu collapsed at the ground. "I'm not used to running this long" she panted. "Just a minute's rest."

He bent over to her ground level. "Sorry about that. Here. Let me carry you." He started to lift her knees and she found herself being carried bridal-style. That is when she jerked upward.

"Whoa there Dem. Carry me anyway you want but _that_."

He laughed at her, amused. "You're one special girl Rui," he commented, walking to her closer and patting her shoulder. "Back when I was a Somebody, all the girls in my world would do anything to let me carry them that way." She blushed at the comment. She didn't know why. Was it because he gave a compliment or is it because he just told a hint of his past?

"I'm just not used to it," she mumbled.

"Would it mind you if I carry you piggy-back-style?"

Yu nodded uneasily and the two continued to go to Demyx's destination.

It was a REALLY good thing she is carried at the rest of the walk. They soon arrived at the entrance of a somewhat tower. The stairs were so high and steep that she doubted she could actually make it at the top. It made her worry about Demyx's point.

"Am I heavy?" She asked with concern.

"Supposedly," he replied. Yu could sense the grin plastered on his face.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. At the Organization, you are trained to be physically fit. Consider it as you are my weights for the day," he explained.

Then silence.

"Is that a yes or no?" she asked again worriedly.

"No," Demyx replied. "You are not heavy."

"Good," she answered. "Cause I'm not going to walk these freaking stairs. I'm dead tired."

He laughed. "No worries, Rui. You could even sleep if you want." Yu didn't sleep of course, but her eyes were unfocused, letting hazy images pass by. Demyx is really nice to her. 'He is like a big brother,' was her last thought.

---

"Rui, we're finally here."

Yu opened her eyes; only to be greeted by Demyx. Apparently, she fell asleep. She stood up, grabbing his hand for support. She fingered strands of her unkempt hair back into place and walk over to a somewhat patio. She gasped in amazement at what she saw, the whole beautiful scenery of Traverse Town.

She took landmarks into good notes and found out she is at the third District.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Demyx said as he joined in her sight-seeing.

"It's amazing." she replied. "But I haven't seen this in the game - I mean here before," she hastily said, covering her little mistake.

Demyx seemed not to be troubled. "It will be opened to the public tomorrow so I figured I should take you earlier so it shouldn't be crowded here."

"That's nice. Alone time?"

"Yeah." The people below all looked liked tiny ants going on with their lives. She was so happy just being there. Yu was just a typical fangirl of this game and it was every dream of a KH fan to be on this game. But on her situation, it seemed so normal.

'I am one special fan,' she thought. 'Of all fangirls out there... they chose me. Am I that obsessed?'

---

**Demyx's P.O.V.**

Should I do it? I may not have another chance...

It's now or never...

Oh well, here goes...

"Um Rui?" She glanced at me with acknowledgment. Maybe I looked real nervous because her eyes soften and was full of concern.

"Is there something wrong, Dem?"

I looked at the ground like it was my life support.

How should I tell her? Frank? No, that's not me at all. Roundabout way? That might confuse her and I would have to explain myself. I hate explaining. I really must be looking sick since she walked closed in front of me. Close enough... I looked at her uneasily. Man, she could do that to me... a feeling of helplessness...

What is this feeling anyway? Attachment? Infatuation? Obsession?

Or is it merely something I know before...

Love?

-end of POV-

---

Yu looked at him worriedly. Maybe it's the weather, him, coming down with a cold... though she never heard of an Organization member becoming sick, save for the fanfictions she read.

"Rui. I know we just met yesterday but I have to be honest with you. How would I put this? Uh... Every time I'm with you, I feel something."

Her heart beat wildly. What is he talking about? Feel? Nobodies can't feel, right? Or at least, Tetsuya Nomura said so... He continued. "Yeah, I know what you're thinking. We can't feel. That's true... or at least, when I'm not with you. I don't know Rui... There is this feeling coming out whenever I'm close to you. I don't know if Xigbar felt it." She stood there speechless. His face was full of emotions.

That was when she saw it. He really is telling the truth. C'mon, no one could put up like that kind of acting.

"Rui... what... I'm trying to say is..." then he stopped short, looking for the right words. But there wasn't one. He kissed her softly. It was long enough for her to have the emotional shock but not enough to back away. It was rather abrupt but she felt so many things. One of them was total affection. "I think I love you Rui."

"Demyx... I don't think... I felt... the same way," she slowly replied, carefully choosing the right words. She didn't want this day to end up in a mess. She didn't want Demyx to get a wrong message. Sure she loves him, but not that way. It was more of a brotherly love. "I'm sorry." She couldn't see his eyes. He really took the time to be silent. Thinking the best way to do, she embraced him. She could feel his body tensing and finally relaxed.

"It's OK Rui," he managed to reply. "Let's just forget about it. I don't want to ruin this friendship of ours either just because of this."

"Thanks."

"No problem Rui."

"Yu," she said, already tired of the alias. She wanted him to know after all.

"Huh?"

"It's my true name. Yu" she explained.

"Yu" he tried it. "It fits you better than Rui."

"Of course," Yu replied, finally releasing the hug. "It's my name."

---

The rest of the day has given her great zeal. Demyx seemed to be unaffected at the sudden confrontation, much to Yu's delight. He taught her finally how to play the sitar. It was pretty much basic and she learned quickly. It was the first time she learned things so quickly. Maybe it's because she's in another dimension...

It was starting to get dark when they finally decided to go back at the castle. Yu picked up the dress at the shop, purposely left. She grabbed Demyx's outstretched hand and entered the portal.

"Finally you're here. I was starting to get worried." Xigbar's voice rang to her ears. He looked at her first then at Demyx, to which the sitarist bolted upright. Yu can't help but giggle. "I presume you told her?" Xigbar guessed. He nodded feebly, with a small smile.

"And it went good." she replied. He cocked an eyebrow at her.

"You said yes?" said Xigbar.

"No." she replied. Demyx caught Xigbar's eye for a message she didn't caught. He nodded curtly.

"Bye, Yu" Demyx bid his farewell to you. As Demyx finally left the room, her attention switched at Xigbar.

"Yu?" Xigbar said.

"My name," she snapped back. He shrugged.

"I would still call you Angel you know." Yu couldn't help but sighed exasperatedly. She stopped at her thought.

"Xigbar?"

"Hmm?"

"Who's the girl in the photo? Is it Angel?" She finds yourself in an instant at the wall with a blade pointing at her throat. Xigbar's face was serious and pissed.

"Who said to you to raid my drawer? Yes... It's Angel. So?"

Yu shoved away the weapon. "I'm not raiding anything."

"Don't tell Demyx... and I'll tell you a secret."

"What kind of secret?" she asked interested. He looked at her from toe to head. He took his time to answer.

"You don't know who you are, do you? Demyx loves you because of the mere fact you have the Gencia's Heart."

"What is a Gencia anyway?"

"That is the secret. Now, you won't tell Demyx, promise?"

"Promise." sheagreed. After all, what would Demyx care about Angel?

---

A/N: Ok, to be honest, I haven't really finished completely the first game so I really don't know what really happened in this world [Traverse Town]. If it disappeared, then in my story it still exists. Though message me about this: Is it gone?

Review! It makes me update.


End file.
